wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Sentinels
The Crimson Sentinels are an ancient and laudible Successor Chapter created during the 2nd Founding shortly after the events of the Horus Heresy from the lineage of the noble Blood Angels. Like all Successor Chapters created from gene-stock of the angelic Primarch Sanguinius, the Crimson Sentinels are also greatly affected by the affects of the twin genetic-curses of the Blood Angels' inherited Flaw. Although, unlike most of their fellow Chapters of the Host, they are more affected by the vampiric craving for blood, known as the Red Thirst, than they are by the ravages of the Black Rage. The Crimson Sentinels are known to suffer from this second flaw at a much reduced rate compared to the Blood Angels or their other Successor Chapters. The reason for this is unknown, however, many of their detractors whisper that perhaps the Chapter has bought this boon through malefic means. Like their Progenitors, the Crimson Sentinels are the living incarnation of the Red Angel's wrath upon those who reject the Emperor. The coming of these Scions of Sanguinius harkens nothing less than apocalyptic judgement against the guilty, delivered in the form of righteous fervour that is difficult to reign in once unleashed. Chapter History Founding Imperial records recovered from the Crimson Sentinels archives in the Citadel of Illumination date back to 021.M31, when the Chapter was founded from the Blood Angels Legion's 105th 'Valor' Company on the orders of the sole survivor of the original Sanguinary Guard, Azkaellon. The newly created Chapter went on and claimed the Emground Sector as their demesne, with the Death World Dermanus Primis as their Chapter's homeworld. Here they built their defenses between the Eye of Terror and Holy Terra, close to the key world of Armageddon and it's sector. The first Chapter Master of the Crimson Sentinels, Tiberius Demokan, the Captain of the 105th Company, sought to protect the the Astronomican and secure a point close enough to it in order to aid Holy Terra when it requires the Chapter's aid the most. The Howling In 401.M33, following the defeat the alien cyborgs known as the Cacodeminus by the zealous Black Templars during the epic conclusion of the Catelexis Heresy, the death scream of this vile xenos menace echoed and ampliefied throughout the Immaterium, burning out the minds of billions of Astropaths and distorting the glowing beacon of the Astronomican. This tragic event would come to be known in Imperial annals as 'The Howling'. The Crimson Sentinels were hit hard during this event, causing most of Chapter's Astropaths to die and lose most of the Chapter's strength and fleet. The Chapter immediately took action to prevent such an event from happening again. Chapter Master Tiberius made the decision to have the Librarians search and train more potential Space Marine psykers within the Crimson Sentinels' ranks and to form the Chapter's 2nd Company. These Librarians were deployed along with the other companies, but they served the most important role of guiding the fleets as they took over the jobs of Astropaths within the Crimson Sentinels' Chapter fleet. Information being recovered. 'Current Events' A Light Within the Darkest Hour As of 41M, the Crimson Sentinels have answered the call of their parent Chapter, The Blood Angels, and have gone a voyage to save their brothers, no matter how many loses they take. Andreas leads the charge of this crusade to their ancestral home with the Dawning Blade in hand, ready to deliver the Primarch's sacrifice apon the Tyranid scum of Leviathan. The Emground Sector (Home Sector) Dermanus Dermanus is a large gas giant, roughly measuring around the same size as Jupiter. Oddly, the Planet has a weaker gravitational pull than its size and density would suggest, leading to weaker gravitational forces being enacted upon its moons. Dermanus Primus Dermanus Primus, otherwise known as Primus within the Emground Sector, is a volcanic Death World similar to Nocturne. It's surface is covered in Igneous Rock, and Flows of Lava. The human population on the world lives close to the poles, where tectonic activity is far less pronounced, leading to a state where sparse plant life can exist. Fortress-Monastery The Citadel of Illumination is located near the planet’s equator, inside of a small valley flanked by volcanoes. Dermanus Secundus Dermanus Secundus, know as Secundus within the sector, was one of the many, many planets lost to the Age of Strife. The world was brought into compliance by the Blood Angels during the Great Crusade, and the planet was awarded to the Chapter upon their founding. Since then, it has developed from a standard civilized world into a Hive World, acting as a secondary source of recruits for the Chapter. Dermanus Tertium Dermanus Tertium is an agricultural world with rich fields of land for crops and stable climates for a somewhat peaceful life. It was given the name 'Haven' for its peaceful lifestyle. Chapter Recruitment The Festival of Glory The Festival of Glory is a grand tournament held by, and overseen, a company from the Crimson Sentinels Chapter. During the Festival, food and entertainment is provided to all the Imperial citizens who come to join in on the festivities. The main event however, is the Tournament of Valour, where Knights of Tertium duel for glory, and the strongest and most valorous, are granted the honour of taking the Rites of Light to join the Emperor's warriors as an Aspirant. The Rites of Light The Rites of Light are a series of trials to train a young Aspirant on becoming a Neophyte within the Chapter. The trials consist of several duels between other Aspirants, a team effort to subdue a Battle-Brother, and the genetic process to convert the Aspirant into a Space Marine. Once the Rites have been completed, the Aspirant is given the rank of Neophyte within the 10th Scout Company and the Chapter. Notable Campaigns ` Gene-Seed The Crimson Sentinels' gene-seed is almost identical or very similar to the original Blood Angels' gene-seed during the Heresy. Although they have their similarities, it has a lower chance to succumb to the Black Rage unlike other Blood Angels or their Successor Chapters do. Why this is, is not well known. But due to this perculiarity, this is why the Crimson Sentinels have little to no Death Company in their ranks. However, the all-consuming thirst for blood, known as the dreaded Red Thirst, is rather prominent within the ranks of the Chapter. The Halos A special mutation found amongst the most powerful and notable members of the chapter are glowing halos that ring around their head similar to that of Saints. The mutation gained the name The Halos as it gave off the same aura of an angelic halo of angels, as written in ancient Old Earth fables. The members that are affected by this mutation those most, are those who have somehow managed to escape the Black Rage's grasp, such as Brother Andreas, or who have shown the greatest psychic potential, such as Brother Oswald. The Halos themselves do not cause any physical or problematic issues, as they seem to be just a cosmetic mutation if anything. However, in rare circumstance, the halo can become radiant with incadescent holy light, able to blind daemons or Chaos worshipers in their brilliance. Chapter Organisation Like their genetic forebears and their fellow Chapters of the Host, the Crimson Sentinels nominally adhere to the tenants of the Codex Astartes in form for their companies and ranking, but hold special titles for those amongst some of their specialist ranks within the Chapter. The names for these ranks were inspired by ancient tales of knights and the power of the light. Accordingly, each Chapter has a nominal strength of one thousand battle-brothers under arms, further divided into ten companies of roughly one hundred Space Marines each. Command Ranks *'High Sentinel ' - Chapter Master equivalent. *'Ancient Sentinel' - Equerry equivalent. Advisor to the High Sentinel. *'Sentinel ' - Captain equivalent. *'Watcher' - Lieutenant equivalent. *'Shield Sergeant' - Sergeant equivalent. *'Shield-Brother '- Battle-Brother equivalent. Specialist Ranks *'Ordo Illuminatus' - The Crimson Sentinels' Sanguinary Guard equivalent, whom act as both Honor Guard to the High Sentinel and as the Chapter's preeminent hunters of traitors and renegades. Order of Battle Represented below is the composition and deployment of the Crimson Sentinels Chapter as of 999.M41. For logistical reasons, each squad is assumed to possess a nominal strength of ten Shield-Brothers, although battlefield attrition and instability brought on by the Flaw inevitably reduces this tally. In addition to the forces shown in the chart below, each company or strike force will also have a Death Company, although this is considered to be an auxiliary force. The Death Company's strength varies accordingly due to the onset of the Black Rage, but as the Chapter usually experiences a lower incidence of this genetic flaw, they tend to number only a platoon or so, in size. Like the Blood Angels, the Crimson Sentinels possess 10 comapnies in the Chapter and each is led by a Sentinel (Captain) who is protected by elite Veteran Marines who serve as their Honour Guard. The only exception to the standard Codex structure allowed by the Crimson Sentinels are the Sanguinary Guard and the Death Company. 'The High Council' 'Companies' Combat Doctrine The Crimson Sentinels follow the same fast assault and never-relenting force of their parent chapter, the Blood Angels, are known for. Due to the Red Thirst that all Scions of Sanguinius suffer, with it being especially prevalent within the Crimson Sentinels, their 3rd Company is known for savage and brutal fighting on the battlefield that rivals the Flesh Tearers. Due to the 3rd Company's brutal and ruthless nature, the Crimson Sentinels prefer to make fast and decisive attacks that either counter the enemy’s force deployment or exploit a major weakness of theirs. Chapter Beliefs The Crimson Sentinels, like most other chapters, do not see the Emperor as a God of the Imperium, but they see the light he gives to be that of divine blessing. The Illuminated Cult and their Illuminate Truth originates from the Crimson Sentinels themselves, they do not spread this as a religion to rival the Imperial Cult but it was practice by the population of the Emground Sector. Psykers who follow this faith are shown to give off unnatural halos of light, most of these Psykers are taken to the Crimson Sentinels for recruitment to serve within the 2nd Company of the Chapter, not many make it through the process. The Illuminated Truth The Illuminated Truth is the main religious doctrine of the Crimson Sentinels and the Illuminated Cult. The basis behind the religion is that they view the Emperor of Mankind not as a god, but as a man. Albeit, they do recognize the Emperor having god-like powers and will wholeheartedly spread the idea that the Emperor being divine, but he still is a man. Due to this belief, the Crimson Sentinels consider the Ecclesiarchy as moths trying to understand why they are drawn to the Emperor's divine light. They hope to spread this belief as far as they can, so the masses of the Imperium aren't lost in their ignorance. Deathwatch Service Notable Chapter Space Marines *'High Sentinel Tiberius Demokan' - Founding Chapter Master and Member Deceased *'High Sentinel Andreas 'The Unbroken' Valorem' - Current Chapter Master (Lord Commander is another title for the rank), Lord of the Crimson Sentinels. *'Sentinel Gabriel Aspída' - 1st Company commander. *'Sentinel Oswald Emberguard' - Chief Liberian and 2nd Company Commander. *'Valerio Fordran' - Master of the Forge *'Sentinel Ezekiel Drage' - 3rd Company commander and Reclusiarch, Master of the Light's Faith. *'Sentinel Septar Vin Laquarin' - Space Wolves Wolf Priest and Captain of the 9th Company *'Ancient Sentinel Venorus'- Ancient Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought Chapter Relics *''The Shield of Illumination'' - This power shield was found within a Necron Tomb World and was re-forged and designed for the Blood Angels of the IX Legion, dating back to the Great Crusade itself. The shield itself is designed similarly to that of early power shield designs seen throughout the IX Legion during the Great Crusade. The durability and strength of the power shield is far greater than most Storm Shields crafted by Forge Worlds and disrupted among the other space marine chapters. The Shield depicts the Emperor Himself, reuniting with his son Sanguinius, and is considered a relic of the Blood Angels, but they have entrusted it closer to Terra in the hands of the Crimson Sentinels, as they have proven themselves time and time again. The Shield sits within the Citadel of Illumination, not seeing battle so as not to ruin its aesthetic beauty. *''The Fists of Radiant Light'' – not Found *''The Dawning Blade'' - The Dawning Blade is one of the Crimson Sentinel's most precious of relics, wielded by the true Lord Commander of the Chapter. The Dawning Blade is a blade forged from the Primarch Sanguinius' own blade, from which the hilt of the blade was once a part of the Primarch's original sword that was shattered by Horus. Tiberius Demokan was entrusted with the hilt, as a sign of honour and thanks amongst the Blood Angels, after proving his worth and valor during the Horus Heresy. The hilt became a relic that was a symbol of power amongst his brothers, a symbol he doesn't bother showing, for he knows he has earned the respect and admiration of his battle-brothers. At the beginning of the 40th Millennium, the hilt was used to forge a new blade - a blade forged from adamantium. This blade was to be a symbol of a new dawn for the chapter, a blade of which is forged by masters and blessed by powerful incantations of the Emperor's channeled might. *''Radiant Feather of the Great Angel'' - A feather from the Great Angel, Sanguinius, himself. This feather was recovered from a member of the Blood Angels after their primarch fell protecting the Emperor himself. The Radiant Feather glows with a dim light itself, and is said that the Blood Angels and their successor chapters hold a few of these feathers themselves. The Radiant Feather has been known to temporarily relieve those afflicted with the Black Rage so that they may commune with their brothers for a limited time. This only works once, as if this was done a second time the effects of the Black Rage are amplified twice fold afterward. Chapter Fleet Fleet Composition *'3 Battle Barges' *'4 Strike Cruisers' *'18 Escorts' Notable Vessels ''Spear of Sanguinius'' An Ancient Legionary Blood Angels Battle Barge thought to be lost to the warp during the Horus Heresy. How ever the massive Battle Barge was found around orbit of Dermanus, its hull flooded with the noxious gasses of the gas giant's form. During the Armada Rebellion, the hulking vessel was found by Armada loyalists and attempted to salvage the craft for their own gains. What they did not expect how ever were Blood Angel Dreadnoughts from the Heresy in suspended animation for thousands of years, they were awoken from the automated security systems going offline. A group of three Castraferrum Pattern and two Contemptor Pattern Dreadnoughts were able to remove the Armada loyalist from the ship and aid Crimson Sentinel Shield-Brothers in removing the rebels from their rightful claim. After much discussion with the lead Contemptor Dreadnought of the group, Venorus, by Tiberius Demokan. The Dreadnoughts and the ancient Battle Barge were allowed to join the Crimson Sentinels as a sign of gratitude and respect for defending the might vessel and overseeing its repairs to space voyage. As of M42, the Spear of Sanguinus is seen as the Crimson Sentinels' flagship to this day. Charging head first into enemy lines and blasting them apart just as the might Primach Sanguinus did himself. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Crimson Sentinels primarily wear crimson coloured power armour, the colour of spilled blood, with black coloured trim and crimson coloured inset on the left shoulder pauldron, and yellowish gold colour trim with a black inset on the right shoulder pauldron. The top of the backpack, helmet and sabatons (boots) are also black in colour. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard is also yellowish gold in colour. Sentinel-Brothers (Battle-Brothers) at the rank of Shield Sergeant (Sergeant) or above, wear yellowish gold coloured helmets and trim on both armorials, to denote their position of authority. Company & Squad Markings Most unusual, unlike their genetic forebears and their fellow Chapters of the Angelic Host, the Crimson Sentinels do not utilise the unique heraldic sytem commonly used amongst these Chapters. Instead, they opt to utilise more Codex-proscribed markings. The white squad specialty symbol (Tactical, Devastator, Assault and Veteran) stenciled on the right shoulder pauldron, indicates s Shield-Brothers assigned combat role. A small gold coloured roman numeral stenciled on the inset, indicates squad number. The right poleyn (knee guard) is white and colour, and the large crimson coloured gothic numeral stenciled upon it, indicates company assignment. Chapter Badge The Crimson Sentinels' Chapter badge is a white coloured stylised, winged livery shield, a crimson coloured sword centered upon it with the point upwards, as if prepared to strike, centered upon a field of crimson. Chapter Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes By the Crimson Sentinels Feel free to add your own About the Crimson Sentinels Feel free to add your own Gallery Crimson Sentinel_Mk IV Tactical.png|A Crimson Sentinels Battle-Brother of the 2nd Company, 7th Tactical Squad, arrayed in relic Mk IV 'Maximus' pattern power armour. Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:2nd Founding